Bring Me To Life
by MrsKrueger
Summary: Another tale of Novel. Staying up late in hopes to avoid Freddy can fail. But there's more between these two then meets the eye. Set to Bring Me To Life by Evanescense


**"Bring Me To Life"**

Lyrics by Evanescence

Story by Toni Pledger

F.K. copywrite Wes Craven

The house was quiet, save the sound of the grandfather clock ticking. The light from the bathroom, where Novel stood in front of the mirror, shattered the darkness of the hallway.  
**(How Can You See)**

Novel lowered the still-hot curling iron, setting it on the counter of the sink.

**(Into My Eyes)**

Her gaze focused on the stranger in her reflection. Novel looked like a different person with curly hair. She liked it.

**(Like Open Doors)**

The grandfather clock struck three a.m.**  
****(Leading You Down)**

Novel leaned forth, turning on the sink.

**(Into My Core)**

She closed her eyes, placing her hands under the icy stream.**  
****(Where I've Become So Numb) **

She splashed her face, then turned off the sink. It had been two days since she slept.

**(Without A Soul) **

Novel shivered suddenly, violently, as if someone had placed ice on her spine.

**(My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold) **

For some reason, Novel couldn't tear her eyes away from the mirror. Her own reflection had her spellbound.**  
****(Until You Find It There) **

Novel leaned closer, eyeing herself. Something was off.

**(And Lead)**

Her reflection's eyes flashed gold.

**(It Back Home)**

The bathroom door swung shut.**  
****(Wake Me Up)**

Novel tossed herself against the door, grabbing the handle.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

She fought with it, struggling to open the locked door.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

Her efforts failing, she began beating her palms on the door.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

"Janet!", she screamed. "Austin!"**  
****(Save Me)**

"Help me!"**  
****(Call My Name) **

"Novel", the walls whispered her name.

**(And Save Me From The Dark)**

Novel stepped away from the door, shaking her head.**  
****"Wake Me Up"**, she muttered softly. "Somebody, please…wake me up."**  
****(Bid My Blood To Run)**

The lights flickered, then burst one by one.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

Novel yelped, throwing her arms up to protect herself.**  
****(Before I Come Undone)**

Glass rained down for a moment or so, and it was Novel's arms that kept her face from being littered with small pieces.**  
****(Save Me)**

Novel lowered her stinging arms, ignoring the feeling of the pinhead-sized glass under her skin.**  
****(Save Me From The Nothing I've Become)**

The girl looked around, then turned and grabbed the counter to make sure she was still in the same room. She knew her nightmares well enough to know that the rooms always changed.**  
****(Now That I Know)**

A small light appeared near within the bathtub.

**(What I'm Without)**

Novel turned her gaze toward the light, but didn't move.**  
****(You Can't Just Leave Me)**

The small light grew, then leapt into a sudden blazing fire.**  
****(Breathe Into Me) **

The flames trailed from the tub and circled around Novel, trapping her against the counter.

**(And Make Me Real)**

Novel scrambled onto the counter, pulling her knees against her chest.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

She leaned against the mirror, then sighed.**  
****(Wake Me Up)**

A figure appeared in the mirror.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

It's arm wrapped around the girl's waist.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

Novel's eyes widened.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

She glanced down at the red and green sleeve that covered the arm holding her.**  
****(Save Me)**

Krueger pulled her back.**  
****(Call My Name)**

Novel grabbed the sides of the mirror.

**(And Save Me From The Dark)**

Freddy's other hand wrapped around her chest.**  
****(Wake Me Up)**

Novel screamed.**  
****(Bid My Blood To Run)**

Her hand sought out the nearest weapon.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

She grasped the handle of her curling iron.**  
****(Before I Come Undone)**

Novel lifted the metal lever, then glanced down.**  
****(Save Me)**

Freddy's left hand was reachable.**  
****(Save Me From The Nothing I've Become)**

Novel clamped the curling iron down on the junction between his finger and thumb.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

Freddy screamed and jerked back, releasing the girl for a moment.**  
****(I've Been Living A Lie) **

He ripped the scalding thing off his hand.

**(There's Nothing Inside)**

It was tossed aside quickly, but had left a nice hole in his hand.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

Novel was on her feet, ready to jump over the flames and break through the door. It had to be on the verge of falling.

Krueger reached through the mirror, snatching hold of Novel's ankles. Then, as if she were no more then a pillow, he flung her down behind him. The girl rolled a good yard or so, then lay still.**  
****(Frozen Inside) **

She pushed herself up, slowly climbing to her feet.

**(Without Your Touch) **

Novel gaze never met Krueger.

**(Without Your Love) **

It focused on the strange world they were in.

**(Darling)**

Cliffs. Cliffs everywhere.

**(Only You Are The Life) **

She had almost rolled off one.

**(Among The Dead)**

Krueger ran toward her, claws raised.**  
****"All This Time,"** Novel said, turning her head toward him,** "I Can't Believe I Couldn't See." **Her eyes fell to the ground. **"Kept In The Dark, But You Were There In Front Of Me."**

Freddy stopped no more than two inches away, staring at her.**  
****(I've Been Sleeping)**

Novel grabbed his right wrist and throat.

**(A Thousand Years It Seems)**

She gathered hidden strengths, and lifted him up. Then she turned toward the cliff.**  
****(Got To Open My Eyes To Everything)**

Without a moment's hesitation, she threw him over. She stood, watching him fall. Finally, it would be over.**  
****(Without A Thought) **

Krueger fell merely a foot, then stuck his claws into the cliff's side.

**(Without A Voice)**

His body jerked at the sudden stop.

**(Without A Soul)**

Yellow hues met brown, locking on them.**  
****"Don't Let Me Die Here"**, he said softly.**  
****(There Must Be Something More)**

Novel's heart ripped in half. She loved him, after all. Killer or not, she loved him.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

Freddy's claws slipped loose, and he was sent plunging down once more.**  
****(Wake Me Up)**

Something snagged his forearm.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

Freddy looked up, then smirked at Novel.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

The girl was halfway over the edge, both hands wrapped around Krueger's arm.**  
****(Wake Me Up Inside)**

She smiled at him; a loving smile.**  
****(Save Me)**

Freddy threw his other arm up, grabbing hold of the girl.**  
****(Call My Name) **

Novel pulled back, gradually lifting Krueger.

**(And Save Me From The Dark)**

His left hand fell to the top of the cliff, and he hoisted himself up.**  
****(Wake Me Up)**

Novel strained to get him up.**  
****(Bid My Blood To Run)**

Krueger's knees touched the dirt, and he collapsed by the edge.**  
****(I Can't Wake Up)**

Novel released him.**  
****(Before I Come Undone)**

She fell back, panting.

**(Save Me)**

Krueger looked at her, sitting up.**  
****(Save Me From The Nothing I've Become)**

He grabbed her, pulling her close.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

Novel's eyes widened, her face only an inch from his.**  
****(I've Been Living A Lie)**

Their lips met in a hot-blooded kiss.

**(There's Nothing Inside) **

Freddy's claws pressed into Novel's spine, almost piercing the flesh.**  
****(Bring Me To Life)**

The girl's eyes fluttered shut.

Novel jerked awake in her bathroom floor, the large shards of the broken mirror surrounding her in the form of a heart.


End file.
